gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Las Venturas (3D Universe)
Las Venturas, San Andreas is the third and final fictional city the player meets in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is based on Las Vegas, Nevada, and like its real-life counterpart, Las Venturas is a gambling city located in a desert region, with casinos such as The Camel's Toe and Caligula's Palace. Las Venturas translates to 'The Fortunes', whilst Las Vegas translates to "The Meadows" or "The Grasslands". The city is also notable for its freeway system. The Julius Thru-Way is a freeway that circles the whole city. Freeways from both Los Santos and San Fierro intersect with it. Another freeway is the Harry Gold Parkway, which runs through the middle of the city and intersects twice with the Julius Thru-Way and then leads to Los Santos (though it is not officially the Harry Gold Parkway once it leaves the city limits). Storyline After completing dangerous missions in the deserts of San Andreas for Mike Toreno in exchange for his brother Sweet's freedom, Carl "CJ" Johnson discovers that Toreno has vanished, not fulfilling his end of the bargain. However, after helping out aging hippie The Truth steal secret items from the government, Carl gets a phone call from the blind Triad leader Wu Zi Mu, whom Carl worked with in San Fierro. "Woozie" has opened a casino called "The Four Dragons Casino" in Las Venturas, and he offers Carl part ownership in exchange for defending it, since Las Venturas is a Mafia-controlled town. After stopping the sabotage efforts of the Forelli Mafia family and Sindacco Mafia family, who have part ownership of Caligula's Palace Casino with the Leone Mafia family, Carl and Woozie plan to strike back by pulling off an Ocean's 11-esque heist on Caligula's. Carl eventually meets Kent Paul (of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fame), and Maccer, a member of the Gurning Chimps (the band that Paul manages). Luckily for Carl, Paul knows Ken Rosenberg (also of Vice City fame), who is currently the manager of Caligula's. After helping Rosenberg out with his problems, Salvatore Leone himself arrives from Liberty City to take total control of Caligula's. Carl capitalizes on his relationship with Rosenberg to earn Salvatore's trust, and after performing numerous hits for him, is ready to begin the heist. When the heist team successfully robs Caligula's, Salvatore swears revenge against Carl. Soon after this, CJ saves the life of disgraced rapper Madd Dogg and becomes his new manager. However, Madd Dogg wants to return to Los Santos to reclaim his mansion from a powerful drug dealer. The story then leaves Las Venturas. Casinos The main casinos include (Real-life counterparts in Las Vegas): * Four Dragons (Imperial Palace) * The Pink Swan (The Flamingo) * The High Roller (Bally's Las Vegas) * Pirates In Men's Pants (Treasure Island Hotel and Casino) * The Visage (The Mirage) * The Emerald Isle (Fitzgeralds Las Vegas) * The Starfish Casino (Barbary Coast Hotel and Casino) * The Clown's Pocket (Circus Circus) * Caligula's Palace (Caesar's Palace) * Royale Casino (Casino Royale Las Vegas) * The Camel's Toe (Luxor Hotel) * Come-A-Lot (Excalibur Hotel and Casino) * The V-Rock Hotel (Hard Rock Hotel and Casino) Old Las Venturas is north of the Strip. The casinos in Old Las Venturas have no names, but are modeled after the largest casinos in downtown Las Vegas: Binion's Horseshoe, Golden Nugget Las Vegas, Fremont Hotel and Casino, The Four Queens Hotel and Casino. Curiously, some noteworthy Las Vegas casinos which existed in 1992 (when the game takes place) but were later demolished do not appear in Las Venturas- these include the Dunes Hotel and the Sands Hotel. Also, the Luxor Hotel and Treasure Island Hotel and Casino had yet to be built. Behind the Clown's Pocket Casino, a large pink dome is under construction. The pink Adventuredome behind the Circus Circus Casino in Las Vegas was also under construction in 1992. Locations * The Brown Streak Railroad, which serves the whole state of San Andreas, has three stations in Las Venturas, all on the edge of the city. This makes Rail travel the more viable option in Las Venturas. The three stations are as follows: * Linden Station: Located off the Julius Thruway East, most northern exit. Located in the Linden-Side District. * Sobell Rail Yard: Mostly used for Brown Streak workers, passengers can use the stop via their own judgment. * Yellow Bell Station: Serves the residents of Prickle Pine. * Airport - The only airport in Las Venturas is Las Venturas Airport, with regular flights to both Los Santos and San Fierro. The airport is located to the west of the city, in between the Julis Thru-Way and the Harry Gold Parkway, with exits from both freeways. * Binco - located off The Strip and Redsands West * Zips - located off The Strip and Pilgrim * Sub Urban - located in Creek Mall * Victim - located in Creek * 24/7 - there are seven located throughout Las Venturas * Burger-Shot - there are five Burger-Shots (Spiny Bed, Whitewood Estates, Redsands East and two on the Old Venturas Strip) * Cluckin' Bell - there are four in the city (The Strip, Creek Mall and two on the Old Venturas Strip) * Well Stacked Pizza - there are four (Roca Escalante, Creek Mall, Pilgrim and Redsands East (Interestingly enough, there is also a Well Stacked Pizza Co. prominently displayed in the Old Strip; however, access to it is denied.) * Ammu-Nation firearms store - There are two Ammu-Nations in the city - one next to the South end of The Strip and one near the Old Venturas Strip - just off the Julius Thru-Way. * Below-the-Belt - The city's main gym is located in Redsands East, near the Emerald Isle and off The Strip. * Gay Gordo's/Tattoo Parlor - the city's only personal grooming shops are both located in Redsands East, right next to one another * Hospital - There is also only one hospital in the city, Las Venturas Hospital located in Redsands West, just north from the airport and off the Harry Gold Parkway. * There is only one police station in the city - the LVPD station - located in Roca Escalante ( translates to "Escalante Rock".) This is the most expansive police station in the game, compared to the Los Santos station and the inaccessible San Fierro station. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas